


Finland Walks Into a Bar.

by LampPostInWinter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, SuFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPostInWinter/pseuds/LampPostInWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless public sex... In a bar bathroom. That is it. There is no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finland Walks Into a Bar.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpentine_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentine_Slytherin/gifts).



Finland gasped as he felt the larger man’s mouth trailing hot kisses along his neck, pressing him against up against the wall of the bathroom stall. He couldn’t focus on much other than the feel of the man’s erection being ground into his ass, he wanted to feel him inside him but from the feel of it he would be the largest he had ever been with. The Fin gasped, “I, I uh don’t think we should be doing this.” He was met with a growl from the larger man he could hear the thrumming of the music of the club behind the door.   
“It’s fine.” The large blonde reassured the smaller man, pulling back long and unbuttoning Finland’s jeans. He dropped to his knees, unzipping the smaller man’s pants and working them down taking his underwear with them. “Don’t make too much noise.” The Swede said quietly before taking Finland’s cock in his mouth.  
This wasn’t the first time he had had a blowjob, but he had to say this was the best he had ever had. After only a few moments one hand was gripping the man’s blonde hair and the other was covering his own mouth trying desperately to stifle the gasps and moans that would escape with every wicked flick of the Swede’s tongue. “Naida!” he swore when the man took him all the way in a hand snaking around his body to grip his ass. For a moment he just wanted to tell the large man to get on with it, to stop teasing him and fuck him already. ”Sweden, I’m going to,” He couldn’t finish the sentence because Sweden pulled back, causing him to groan in disappointment. But there was the snapping of a click top and then Sweden’s mouth returned, this time entering him as well, this caused Finland to gasp out the blonde’s name. 

There were three fingers inside him know, he didn’t even remember the second one being added, but the wonderful way the grazed the perfect spot he could feel himself losing his grip on control. He had stopped trying to stay quiet, he didn’t care who came in, he didn’t care who heard. At this point he didn’t care who saw them as long as the Swede let him cum, and he was going to he could feel his climax building. Just when he was on the verge the man stopped, pulling away and removing his fingers. But before Finland could protest he heard the Swede’s clothing rustle, then he was being lifted again, his legs automatically locking around the large man’s waist, ”I’m going to fuck you now.” That was it, that was all he said before entering the Fin. He was not a man of many words and Finland certainly did not mind that at this time. Not when the large man was stretching him so deliciously.

”Voi luoja, Ruotsi!” He couldn’t think to speak in a language the other man would understand, not with him pounding into him roughly as he was. Finland in the past had only sought out gentle lovers, men who would treat min delicately, but this... He had clearly been missing out, he loved this. ”Harder,” He gasped repeatedly, throwing his head back with a moan when the man kept hitting his prostate. He had never felt so full, he felt close to bursting, there was a ringing in his ears. Then he was cumming hard, Sweden capturing his mouth in a kiss swallowing the sound of his climax. It wasn’t long after the large man was cumming as well, growling out the small man’s name as he did so. 

After they caught their breath, cleaned up a bit, and redressed, Finland grinned up at the man his legs felt like jelly and he was afraid if he tried to walk he would fall down. “I enjoyed that Sweden… We should do it again.” 

“Yeah,” Sweden’s voice was lower than normal and had taken on a gravely tone, “Next time, maybe not somewhere so public?” He opened the stall door leaving Finland to watch after him. It wouldn’t be too long before the next time, Finland was already sure of that, but he could wait until they were home and in their bed.


End file.
